Ganondorf's Return
by Koume
Summary: They thought all was safe once the King of Evil was sealed in the Evil Realm. However, he now threatens to break out and return to Hyrule once again. What will happen and what else threatens to hinder the budding love between a Hero and his Princess? [LZ]
1. Returns and Revelations

**Title: **Ganondorf's Return

**Game:** Zelda

**Rating: **T 

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure

**Summary: **They thought all was safe once the King of Evil was sealed in the Evil Realm. However, he now threatens to break out and return to Hyrule once again. What will happen and what else threatens to hinder the budding love between a Hero and his Princess? L+Z

**Warning:** none

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo.

**A/N: **It is I, Koume, back from the dead to bring you all a new tale! This is actually the rewritten version of a story I began three years ago that I gave up on. This time around, it's gonna be better than ever _and_ I'm not giving up on it Special thanks to Psukhe, my beta reader.

o O o

**Chapter I – Returns and Revelations**

A figure rode out of the woods on a young horse, a pensive look on his face as he held to his mount's mane in a manner that was almost possessive. He couldn't be blamed; the horse was his dear friend, and he had almost lost her once already.

Looking back over his shoulder at the woods he had exitted, he sighed. Termina would have been a beautiful land if he hadn't needed to save it from total destruction. He left Hyrule for a short holiday and trouble still managed to find him.

"Link!"

A familiar voice made the boy look up, his azure eyes widenening as he recognised his best friend running towards him, waving.

"Hi Saria!" he said, jumping off Epona and laughing as she hugged him tightly.

"Where've you been? What did you do? Who'd you meet? Tell me everything!" Saria demanded excitedly.

Smiling, Link led Epona to Kokiri Village as he walked with Saria, answering every question she asked him and gesticulating excitedly with his free hand as he recounted his battles as he fought to save Termina from the doomsday moon.

Link had quickly gone out into Hyrule Field to visit Lon Lon Ranch and leave Epona in the corral and was back in his house with Saria, still talking about his trip to Termina when Saria suddenly jumped up.

"Oh! I forgot!"

Getting up in concern, Link looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Slapping her forehead, Saria apologised to Link, "I can't believe I forgot! The Deku Sprout wants to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Link asked, his eyes widening, "What about?"

"I'm not sure, but it sounded important!" Saria said, grabbing Link's wrist and running to the Deku Meadow.

"I've been waiting, Link…" the Deku Sprout's voice greeted them as they entered the meadow.

"I'm so sorry!" Saria apologised, flopping onto the ground and panting, "I totally forgot in the excitement of having Link back!"

"How was the trip, Link? I trust all is well?" the Deku Sprout asked.

Link frowned and shrugged, "All is well _now_, I guess."

"He saved Termina!" Saria announced proudly, "A Skull Kid from the Lost Woods stole a mask off the Happy Mask Salesman and it had magical powers and he turned evil and he was going to make the moon fall onto Termina and Link had to awaken the Four Giants and had to confront Skull Kid and then Majora's Mask got a mind of its own and possessed the moon because Link called upon the Four Giants and they stopped the moon from falling down and then the moon began to suck everything in because it had eyes and a mouth you see, and Link had to go into the moon and he fought the evil mask and saved Termina all by himself! All in three days."

If it were possible, the Deku Sprout would have blinked several times in a row.

"Okay… I'm glad to know you are safe."

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Link asked.

The Deku Sprout looked slightly pained, "Link, it concerns Ganondorf."

Link raised his eyebrows, concerned of the news, but truly wanting to push the thought of the evil man out of his mind.

"When you sealed him away in the Evil Realm, he became dormant. He lost a significant proportion of his powers, becoming weak and not capable to posing threat again… but the problem is… in this time there is no Evil Realm. It was only created when Ganondorf got his hands on the Triforce, in an alternate timeline…" the Deku Sprout began.

"You mean… what was the Evil Realm when I sealed him away is now the Sacred Realm?" Link asked, "Then Ganondorf could get his hands on the Triforce!"

"Luckily, this is not the case. He is very weak. Too weak to claim the Triforce. A relic of such… divinity… would destroy him in this weak state, but however… he has the ability to grow stronger faster if he finds the Triforce. Just being in the presence of it would make one strong very quickly… and this is something we cannot risk Ganondorf doing."

Link looked helplessly at the Deku Sprout, "What can we do then?"

"That is for you to decide, Hero of Time."

Link sighed and looked away, "I gave up that title a lifetime ago."

"It seems to have caught up with you, my child. Go with Saria. I trust you know what to do?"

Saria nodded solemnly, "Yes, I will do whatever I can to help."

The Deku Sprout looked somber, "What you may do will be decided soon. Go now. I trust you will choose well for the fate of Hyrule."

"Link…" Saria said, looking into his eyes, trying to understand the difficulty he was feeling and then holding his hand, "Have faith…"

o O o

"Where are they?" she asked, pacing the crystalline platform she stood on.

"Have patience dear, he has only just arrived in Hyrule. I trust that he missed his home," an elder lady said, standing on another platform, similar to the one the girl was pacing upon.

Zelda stopped and looked at her guardian, "And what if Saria's forgotten?"

"You should have sent _me_ to fetch Linky instead," Ruto said, sitting on the edge of her own platform, her finned legs swinging idly.

"Or perhaps I should have brought him here myself," she replied, almost sharply.

"I'm sure that whatever it is holding the kid up, it's important," Nabooru said with a shrug.

"Of course! Brother would never be delayed for such an important matter!" Darunia added.

Rauru sighed, "Patience, Sages… Link will come in good time. Everything will turn out the way the Goddesses intended."

"Well, I'm sure that the Goddesses didn't intend to have Link late to an important meeting that would decide the fate of Ganondorf, himself, the rest of us and, well, Hyrule altogether!" Zelda snapped irritably.

Silence fell upon the Chamber of Sages, Zelda looking at the middle platform with all their sage symbols on it impatiently, waiting for Link and Saria to arrive.

A green orb soon appeared in the space the princess was staring at, forming into a flustered Saria and a confused Link.

"I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to tell him about the meeting, I was too busy listening to his tales of Termina!" Saria apologised quickly, bowing several times.

Zelda was about to speak, but Rauru waved it aside, "We're glad you made it. This is a very important meeting, Link."

"How are we going to stop Ganondorf?" Link asked directly, the frown upon his childish countenance showing maturity that went far beyond his years – a look that, despite his lack of a fairy, made him look for once like he truly belonged with the Kokiri.

Rauru looked hesitant to go into all the details straight away and looked towards Impa for help, as she was Zelda's advisor.

"Well, we've got two options," Zelda cut in, giving Impa a look that asked that she be allowed to speak.

After a short pause, Impa ascertained she could speak and she continued, "The first is to reclaim your title as Hero of Time. Sheath the Master Sword on your back once more Link, finish Ganondorf once and for all. If you draw the Master Sword from its pedestal, time will be shifted forward again… the Sacred Realm will once again become the Evil Realm and Ganondorf shall be trapped inside. From there, we shall draw him out from the Evil Realm and you must face him in one more final confrontation."

Link and Zelda's eyes locked and for a moment, it seemed as if they were speaking through them, without a need for words.

Impa, who did not notice this continued where the princess had left off, "Your other choice, Link, is to allow time to pass as it normally would. You do not need to step up to the burdens of being a Hero again. We will simply lock him in the Sacred Realm for eternity."

Rauru looked closely at Link and frowned in thought, "You must make the decision quickly, but it is a difficult one… think it over carefully, Link."

"There's no need for that. I've already decided."

Rauru and Impa looked at Link in surprise but the determined look on the young boy's face stopped them from making any further comments.

Link looked at the princess again and she looked into his eyes, once again speaking the secret language between themselves. Link broke eye contact and spoke;

"It's time we destroyed Ganondorf forever."

All the sages seemed to release breaths that they had unconsciously been holding and instinctively turned to Impa, expecting her to give out new orders.

Looking at them all, she nodded, "Saria, Darunia and Ruto… please go to your homes and bring the Sacred Stones. We shall meet in the Temple of Time. Return as quickly as possible and do not let anyone else know of what we are doing."

The addressed sages nodded in return and left as a ball of light, each in their signature colour of green, red or blue.

"The rest of us shall await them in the Temple of Time," Impa said, looking at Zelda before turning into her purple ball of light and leaving the sacred Chamber of Sages.

Nabooru and Rauru left silently as well, leaving Link alone with Zelda. Both pairs of blue eyes interlocked for a long moment, without a word being exchanged before Zelda reached out towards Link, a familiar silvery-blue instrument in her hand.

"You will need this once again," she whispered.

Taking it silently, he played the Prelude of Light and was transported to the Temple of Time.

The mystical age-old temple was a comfortingly familiar sight as Link looked around, noting all the sages were already there, except for Zelda. As if on cue, as soon as the though entered Link's mind, he turned to the final ball of light and watched it materialise into the princess.

Rauru looked at Link and moved his long-sleeved arm in the direction of the pedestal before the Door of Time, where the three sparkling jewels Link had collected upon Zelda's request which, to Link as his azure eyes took in the sight of them, felt just like yesterday.

"This is your duty."

Inclining his head slightly, Link stood before the pedestal and raising his ocarina to his lips, sacrificed seven years of his life once more.

o O o

Link blinked. It felt different this time. During his quest, he would either take out or replace the Master Sword into the pedestal in which he had found it and in the blink of an eye, he would be either a ten year old boy or a seventeen year old man. It never took him this long and he certainly didn't remember ever having seen this bright red light before.

Suddenly, Link felt as though he had been jolted forward and fell to his knees, frowning as he grazed his elbow which he had thrown out to block his fall and blinking dust out of his eyes. He paused. Dust? From where?

Silent and cautious, Link got to his feet, realising he was still holding the Master Sword, tightening his grip on it as he noted so and pressed himself against a rocky wall nearby, tilting his head slightly to peer over boulders around him, blocking him from the source of the orange light being emitted a little further from where he stood.

Frowning as he couldn't see past the giant rocks, he sidled closer to the light, hiding in the large shadows cast by the rocks about him. Hearing the crackle of a fire, he supposed the fire was the source of the light, which only interested him more – who was at the fire and where in the world was he?

He suddenly heard a shrill scream that, although it sounded familiar, shocked him too much for him to recognise where he had heard it before.

"Shut up!" a shout came and Link heard what sounded like a weapon of some sort hitting a body.

The creature bayed in pain, but subsequently kept its silence. Having not shocked Link so much this time, his mind had the time to compute where he had heard this sound before – the scream as well as the baying. His eyes widened as he thought it over and over before finally admitting it to himself. Surely not… this beast couldn't have been…?

"Where in this condemned place is he?" the voice that had shouted out before demanded angrily. The lack of spoken answer was enough, but Link could hear replies in different tongues of… beast-language? He frowned and tested how well the boulder he was near was sitting in the ground before leaning against it, in hopes of getting closer so he could hear more. He now recognised every sound he heard. The sounds of creatures he had hoped to never face again.

Slowly, his seventeen year old face peered from beside the boulder and his mind registered the shock, though he had been expecting it, of seeing seven of the creatures he had slain in their respective temples when on his quest to save Hyrule. Surrounding the fire were seven of the nine bosses he had encountered, fought and defeated. Or so he thought. Why were they still alive? His frown deepened.

The voice from earlier, which Link knew, and now could see, was that of Ganon's shadow counterpart – the phantom that had been stationed in the Forest Temple, now spoke once again.

"Where is he? He told us not to be late, the hypocrite, how can he be late himself? And where are The Mothers?"

The Mothers, Link assumed, were the twin sorceress sisters, Koume and Kotake otherwise known as Twinrova, the resident witches in the Spirit Temple before Link had ridden the place of them. He had heard that the sisters had mothered Ganondorf, or something of the like. He didn't know the details and didn't care to know them either.

Suddenly, he saw what seemed to be a large dark cloud of black and purple and it materialised much, to Link's discomfort, like the way a sage would materialise from their ball of light. All seven other creatures who were previously waiting with what seemed to be impatience, turned eagerly to the man who now stood there, already emanating an aura of authority. Link's eyes narrowed as he recognised the man he had learned to loathe. Ganondorf. Almost immediately, a blue and red ball appeared on either side of the King of Evil and spun around to reveal the twins Koume and Kotake.

"Excuse us," Koume said, though it was clear she didn't care whether the others did or not, "We were busy."

"Very busy," seconded Kotake, her expression identical to her sister's, "Weren't we Ganon?"

The two cackled in unison and Link noticed that Phantom Ganon, who had opened his mouth to yell at them for being later than Ganondorf, shut it when he heard they were actually accompanying him.

With the faintest of smiles, Ganondorf now looked at the creatures around him, "Down to business. For quite some time now, we have been trying desperately to exact revenge upon the pathetic excuse for a boy named Link. Of course, due to our current predicament…"

There were mutters, clicks of pincers and low roars as Ganondorf trailed off and Link wondered exactly what this predicament he spoke of was. It seemed they were all alive and well, which Link knew, meant they could attack Hyrule at any time. Any further thought was cut off by Ganondorf continuing to speak.

"However. My Mothers have come forth with an idea that just might work and help us overcome this barrier."

The witches gave all the others contemptuous looks, resting for most of the time, Link noticed, upon Phantom Ganon, who definitely seemed enangered. To rub salt in the wound, Ganondorf added;

"Though I am surprised my shadow did not think of it before. I was actually thinking of this plan a long time ago, but lacked the sufficient information as to how I would put it into action, which Twinrova have helped me with. I am disappointed you didn't tell me of this idea, Phantom."

Despite the cackles from the witches and a small smirk upon Ganondorf's face, his expression darkened almost immediately.

"I am going to make Link pay for this. I swear it. I will never forget what he did to me, to all of us! Damn his virtuous soul for eternity. How dare he place us here, while he lives in the world that should rightfully be ours. How dare he live while we are made to waste away here, in the Evil Realm."

The impact of these words hit Link at full blast. The Evil Realm. He was in the Evil Realm? How did he end up here? So he, quite foolishly, did the only thing he could do at the moment – shout in shock and in result, betraying his hiding place, and the fact of his presence in general, to the nine evil creatures, all of whom were looking at him, a cruel kind of mirth glinting in their dark eyes.

Swearing mentally, Link was aware of the weight of the Master Sword in his left hand and warily lifted it, his confidence almost entirely diminished as he thought of the prospect of taking on all the bosses at once.

"Well… it seems as if our job's suddenly been made all that much easier for us," Phantom Ganon sneered, lifting his weapon menacingly.

"How did you get here?" Ganondorf cut in, leering at Link, obviously thinking more than his shadow counterpart, "Surely if you've been killed, your pathetic soul would be beamed up to the Goddesses."

"Who cares!" Kotake screamed shrilly, "I'm going to get my revenge!"

Link's eyes widened in fear as all the creatures charged at him at once. Only then he noticed the lack of a shield as he raised his arm protectively in front of him though he knew it wouldn't be of much assistance and raised his sword, hoping to the Goddesses that he would get out of this alive.

All of a sudden, his eyes stopped working. Or rather, he couldn't see anything but a bright blue light which felt comfortingly familiar – it was the coloured light that usually surrounded him as he sped through time with the aid of the Master Sword. Before his mind could register the pain of it, Link's body was thrown back from the pedestal and he slid along the floor, hitting the other pedestal, which carried the Sacred Stones on it, to stop him.

He heard screams and shouts of fear. Trying to get up, he groaned as his head was still spinning and he collapsed onto the floor again.

"Link! Link!" it was Rauru's voice calling to him and even though he knew Rauru was trying to lift him up and the voice was coming from right next to where he lay, it still sounded so far away.

He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Princess Zelda, seventeen years old, beautiful and with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Noticing he was conscious, even thought it was just barely, she smiled at him. He smiled weakly in return, trying to hide the intense pain and fear writhing within him, and then did something he had never done in his life. Clutching his side and arching forwards, Link retched his terror on the impassive stone, his eyes bleary as consciousness faded, hints of blood swimming amongst the evil.


	2. One and One

**Title:** Ganondorf's Return

**Game:** Zelda

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Summary:** They thought all was safe once the King of Evil was sealed in the Evil Realm. However, he now threatens to break out and return to Hyrule once again. What will happen and what else threatens to hinder the budding love between a Hero and his Princess? L+Z

**Warning:** none

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo.

**A/N:** Uwaah, it's been so long since I've posted! X.x So sorry everyone! It's been months! I just had a major block with this one piece, so yeah, many apologies!

o O o

**Chapter II – One and One**

He was no longer lying on the cold hard floor of the temple. He could feel something soft beneath him and he stirred slowly. His head ached, but not as much as it had before. Attempting to lift his hand to his head, he gave up, for it felt too heavy. Letting out a groan in protest to not being able to do anything, he slowly opened his eyes as he felt a slender hand upon his cheek.

"Better?" he registered the sound of Zelda's voice.

He tried to nod, but couldn't. She seemed to understand.

"Everyone was worried about you," she whispered to him, "Saria and Princess Ruto were sobbing hysterically, Impa and Nabooru became panicky. King Daruina… well, I've never seen him as afraid as he was then, and Rauru was trying to think of all the explanations for what had happened and he became so distraught as he could think of none."

Link wanted to ask what of her, but was too weak. It seemed as though she had read the question in his eyes and looked away, embarrassed, "Well, I'm glad you are safe. I'll tell the others you're awake. Princess Ruto and I had just swapped, as she was watching you before in case you woke. Firstly, though, drink this."

A blue liquid was brought to his lips and he recognised it as the strong potion that would bring his strength back. Eagerly parting his lips to allow the medicine through, already feeling the healing effects of it.

"I'll be going –" Zelda murmured turning, but Link caught her hand.

"Zelda…"

She turned and looked at him patiently, "What's the matter?"

"What… happened…" Link began, but Zelda though it was a question and she began to speak.

"You took the Master Sword from the pedestal and everything seemed normal, until you disappeared. It seemed to be hours for which you were gone, but in reality, I think it was only a few minutes. Suddenly, a blinding flash of blue light erupted from the pedestal and threw you backwards."

"Zelda…" Link repeated, slowly becoming stronger by the moment due to the effects of the potion, "That's not what I meant. I saw… I saw something horrible when I was there."

Her expression immediately softened and he sat on the edge of the bed he lay in and looked into his eyes in concern, "Where? What did you see?"

"I… somehow ended up in the Evil Realm," Link said as he sat up and Zelda gasped. Continuing, he spoke, "There was some clearing there and all the creatures from the temples I had once defeated were all gathered there. Ganondorf spoke of a plan to somehow get into Hyrule again. Then they found me and I couldn't hear anymore of their plan. They all attacked me, but… then I was suddenly brought back into the temple."

Zelda's blue eyes were widened in fear and she hugged him, tears streaming down her face, "Thank the Goddesses you weren't hurt!"

Link welcomed the embrace, his own arms holding her securely, "I'm glad too."

To his embarrassment, but not exactly against his liking, Zelda showed no signs of letting go of him. Their closeness brought back memories of escaping from Ganon's collapsing castle, when they ran hand in hand down the seemingly endless flights of stairs and her screams of fright whenever he was hurt. It had given him the feeling that someone truly cared for him… for the first time in his life; he had mattered to somebody.

Slowly letting go of him, Zelda slightly drew back, looking into Link's eyes. Again, it brought back memories. This time, of the brief moment just before they heard Ganon stir beneath the rubble of his destroyed castle. That short moment in which Link felt as if he wanted to move forward and kiss the princess. There was no Ganon this time… there was nothing to stop him. Taking Zelda's hands in his, he moved forward, only to find her lips already upon his. Surprised that she had been the one to initiate the kiss, yet encouraged at the same time, knowing he wasn't the only one feeling the way he did, he held Zelda again, this time closer and more protectively.

After a short moment, she pulled back and gave him a small shy smile; "I should tell the others that you're awake now."

Getting up to his feet too, he looked at her, "I'll come with you."

The blue potion had done wonders, though he doubted the kiss they shared hadn't helped him regain some energy. He figured that he was in one of the houses in Kakariko Village as he walked about. On the table nearby, he found his gauntlets, Hylian Shield and the Master Sword in its scabbard. Equipping himself, he left his cap on the table, put on his boots and walked to Zelda, who was standing by the door, smiling at him.

"You look much better now," she commented, taking his hand and marveling at how strong it felt and how secure it made her feel.

She began walking out but Link stopped. Turning, she looked at him inquiringly and he sighed.

"I'm afraid," he admitted in a quiet voice, looking at the ground.

"Link… you've saved Hyrule before, it'll be just the same this time – "

He shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I mean this. Us."

Zelda looked wary, "Us? We…shouldn't have –?"

"No," he cut in; "I don't mean that. I mean… you can do a lot better than me."

She looked at him almost sternly, "I never want to hear you say that again, Link. You saved the world for the Triforce's sake! How much 'better' can you get?"

He sighed and shook his head; "Impa won't like it."

"So?" she asked, not getting angry but still raising her voice slightly, "I choose who I'm with, not Impa, okay Link? I don't care if she doesn't want us together Link, it's not going to stop me."

Before he could argue further, she hugged him tightly, "Nothing's going to stop me."

Looking down into her eyes, he smiled and caressed her cheek gently before kissing her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Princess, would you like a break, you haven't slept since Link –"

Their kiss was abruptly ended as Impa walked into the house, but Link was too slow to remove his arms from around Zelda's waist and as he froze in shock, that was where they stayed. Zelda's eyes avoided Impa's gaze as she looked at the floor at her guardian's feet. Link, however, looked into the Shadow Sage's cold eyes for a long moment while she glared back, before he broke eye contact with her and his gaze joined Zelda's on the floor.

"I can explain…" Zelda stammered, her eyes darting back and forth between Impa and Link.

"There is no need," was the short reply, "But seeing as Link is fit and well, you will not object to accompanying me outside, would you?"

Zelda sighed and looked at the floor again. By the tone of Impa's voice, she knew she wouldn't have been able to object even if Link was still unconscious. Following her outside, she reached the doorway, giving Link, who was standing there as if frozen, one sad smile before closing the door and following Impa.

o O o

Link stared at the shut door before him for a few moments, assessing and reassessing what had just happened. Surely, the things he most wanted and most feared hadn't just happened within quick succession of each other. It had to be his tired mind, what else could be the reason behind his thinking that his feelings for Zelda were returned and that she had almostly instantly been torn away from him? It didn't make sense. It just couldn't.

He looked at the bottle that had held his blue potion earlier and frowned. It must've been the effects of the drug. It couldn't be true. Walking to his bed slowly, he sat down and buried his hands in his hair with barely controlled rage. Who was he kidding? It had happened. She was his and suddenly, she was gone. He shut his eyes tightly, loathing Impa. He had no idea how much influence her guardian held over the princess, but he wasn't about to get his hopes up – he knew they were close. Zelda would probably be reluctant to displease her old friend. He had no chance. She was gone, even before they even really were together.

Sighing, he stood up slowly and made his way to the door, pulling it open and walking out into the light. Shielding his eyes from the sun temporarily as they adjusted to the sudden change in brightness as he stepped out from the dark house, he looked around. Zelda was nowhere to be seen, nor was Impa, but he could make out the figures of Saria, Nabooru and Ruto in the distance. As his azure eyes scanned the area, he ascertained it was indeed Kakariko Village, though there was really no other place he could have been anyways, as Hyrule Marketplace was yet to be repaired and it was the only other place with houses and furniture similar to that of where he was. The large turning windmill and the lone well were comforting sights and a small smile momentarily made his features seem young and innocent before a thought hit him. Ganondorf was once again threatening to steal all of this from him and his fellow citizens of Hyrule. His gaze narrowed and he made a silent vow to defeat Ganondorf in a manner that he would never be a threat again.

o O o

"Walk with me," Impa said, beginning to walk herself, leaving the princess no time to protest.

Zelda stared blankly ahead of her as she followed her guardian and old friend. Walk with Impa; it always meant she was in trouble. It was what happened in her childhood, when she had done wrong and her parents didn't have the heart to discipline her. She and Impa would end up walking through the large courtyard of the castle, and by the end of the walk, Zelda would feel so guilty that she wished the earth to swallow her whole. Impa had a talent for being passive and stern at the same time, or at least _seem_ as though she was being passive, pretending well enough to be believed and too well to be resented for it. A familiar sensation that Zelda assosciated to the dagger of guilt being lodged in her gut came to her and she looked at Impa, but the Sheikah made no signs of looking back at her or anything.

She knew what this would be about. Impa was like a mother to her and like any mother, had a wild obsession of Zelda marrying a rich and noble prince. Well, to the princess, Link _was_ the prince. What did money and class matter? He had already proven himself to be dedicated to the country, to be trustworthy and to possess all other qualities Zelda valued in a man. She didn't understand why Impa had any objections to her feelings for him, but she felt the immediate dislike for him the moment she had seen him in the castle courtyard where Zelda herself had first met him. Impa had initially protested to Zelda's wanting to involve Link in the fight against Ganondorf. How, she reasoned, could they put their trust into a simple boy who did not even know the truth of his heritage to save the entire world? Impa's awakening to the Sage of Shadows was only for Zelda's sake, not to help Link. In fact, the princess suspected Impa's hate for him had grown after he had proved her wrong, that he _could_ be trusted to help them. She felt the colour leave her face as she thought of what Impa would say, or what she would do. One thing Zelda was sure of, was that she wasn't going to let anything between Link and herself, but she had never objected to Impa's wishes before. Hating the silence as it led her farther down the spiral of negative thought, she looked up, about to speak when Impa began to speak.

"Link is a good man," the Sheikah said quietly, "He has proven to us time and again that he can be trusted and that he is very compassionate. He selflessly throws himself into battle to save other lives while he is fully aware than his own is at great risk."

Zelda stared speechlessly. Was Impa _approving_ of Link? A strong happiness surged forth within her and she smiled, about to speak when again, she was cut off.

"He would make a good husband," Impa continued, stopping and looking over her shoulder to the girl she had mothered for years, "To perhaps a simple woman, like Malon from Lon Lon Ranch. He isn't suited to royalty."

Impa's words were met with silence. Zelda looked into her guardian's resolute crimson eyes in disbelief, feeling as though she had been slapped. She regretted the hope she had allowed to grow within her, now having been crushed beyond reason. One thought passed through her mind to strengthen her resolve. _I am not going to lose Link, no matter what_… _I won't let anything come in between us_. Now all she had to do was tell this to Impa. With a heavy sigh, she spoke.

"I appreciate that you're looking out for me," she said earnestly, looking into her guardian and friend's eyes, "But I believe that I'm old and wise enough to make my own decisions. The days that I have needed your guidance have passed. I am my own woman now."

Clearly, her words were not met with much appreciation. The two women stood in silence for a moment, before Zelda turned and left, walking back to the house Link was in.

o O o

"Link!"

He turned as a young girl almost tackled him to the ground, her eyes shining with happiness as she hugged him tightly, "You're okay!"

Sitting up, he laughed and hugged his childhood best friend in return, "Of course I am. You should know it'd take more than that to get rid of _me_."

Saria smiled, clearly overwhelmed with happiness and relief, "Everyone was so worried about you."

He smiled in return, "So I've been told."

Looking to the side a little, Saria nodded towards Ruto; "Princess over there was acting as if the world was going to end, nothing could cheer her up."

Link quickly looked over to where Saria was. His shoulders slumped slightly. Wrong princess. "What about… Zelda?"

"Ah, she was the one who took charge when you passed out. She was the one who seemed most visibly shaken, but she didn't cry like Ruto did, or me, for that matter. Her face remained expressionless and she just gave us all commands, saying we needed to get you to Kakariko Village and get some medicine as soon as possible. She didn't even leave your side 'til Impa forced her to-"

Saria's sudden silence made Link look up and following his friend's gaze, he looked over his shoulder to see Zelda walking towards them.

"Hello Saria," Zelda greeted the young Kokiri with a pleasant smile, getting a smile in return.

"Zelda…"

Link was standing and looking into her azure eyes.

She turned to him and gave him a small smile, "I've told Impa that although I respect her opinion, I also take my own into consideration. Nothing's changed, Link. Nothing ever will."

A grin spread across Link's face and he made a move to take her into his arms, but stopped himself and looked at Saria.

The young girl gave her friend a sly grin, "Took your time. Couldn't have been any more obvious about it, Link."

Zelda laughed and Link blushed. Looking away for a moment, Link thought in silence. He knew that Zelda was a very strong willed person and despite Impa's blatant dislike for him, she would stay with him if she wanted to. He had no reason to worry about that, but it was the fact that Impa didn't like him in the first place that made him feel uneasy. It wasn't as if he had no clue as to _why_ she disliked him. He could think of why; he was poor, he was parentless, he had not but a title to his name… the reasons were endless. The one thing that worried him was whether she'd take it into her own hands to keep them separated.

"Link…"

He felt Zelda's hand upon his shoulder and turned to her with a small smile, which was returned as she hugged him.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" she said as though she had read his mind, "Nothing's going to happen."

Wrapping his arms her, he noticed they had gained the attention of Princess Ruto and Nabooru. The two came running, although Ruto seemed rather… _annoyed_ at the fact that Link was in Zelda's arms.

Zelda made a quick move to slide away, but Link held tighter, giving her a reassuring smile. He didn't plan on letting her go for a _long_ time.


	3. Separation

**Title:** Ganondorf's Return

**Game:** Zelda

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Summary:** They thought all was safe once the King of Evil was sealed in the Evil Realm. However, he now threatens to break out and return to Hyrule once again. What will happen and what else threatens to hinder the budding love between a Hero and his Princess? L+Z

**Warning:** none

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo.

o O o

**Chapter III – Separation**

"Link!" Nabooru called as she and Ruto quickly made their way toward him.

Link smiled his arms still around Zelda, "Nabooru, Ruto, nice to see you both too. Are _all_ of the sages here?"

Ruto frowned, looking very annoyed, "_Yes_, Link. What, did you think _Zelda_ was the only one that cared about you?"

Link noticed Zelda's discomfort and let her go. Carrying on as though nothing had happened, Link grinned, "Glad to hear it, Princess."

"So, hero, what happened?" Nabooru asked, sitting on a crate nearby.

There was a short silence as Link and Zelda exchanged uncomfortable glances. How could they tell their friends that the evil force they had put all their energy into sealing had managed to break the bonds that kept it from wreaking havoc once again?

"Maybe we should get all the sages together for this," Zelda said quietly and Link nodded.

"Where's King Darunia?" Link asked, looking around, "And Rauru?"

"And Impa. Impa's not here either," Saria added.

"Yeah…" Link said, looking at Zelda.

Calmly, Zelda looked at Nabooru, "Could you please find Impa? Tell her we're all meeting in the Chamber of Sages."

Nodding, the Gerudo stalked off to find the sage, leaving the others to look for Rauru and Darunia. Saria frowned disapprovingly, her maturity showing through, as she shook her head.

"I'm willing to be a golden rupee those two are in the tavern."

The tavern was the building closest to the foot of the Death Mountain Trail. The group, led by an irritated Saria, walked toward it. Zelda stepped back in awe and some uneasiness as Saria kicked the door open and dragged the two male sages outside.

"Oh this is nothing," Link whispered with a grin, "You should've seen her when Mido stole her fairy ocarina."

Something in Saria's eyes and Link's grin told the princess that she would rather not see what had happened then.

"Link is awake!" Saria yelled at the dazed, and most probably drunk, sages.

The two didn't seem to take much notice of her and she frowned, kicking Rauru with rage, "He was _unconscious_ for an entire _day_ and when he wakes up, you both are _DRUNK_!"

Darunia sat up slowly and shook his head, "What? Saria? Oh, Link is awake? That's great news!"

Saria looked about to explode again, but Link put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and then smiled at the male sages, Rauru had sobered up quickly, mainly out of fright when Saria had scolded him, and Darunia didn't seem to notice Saria's temper at all. At any rate, the hero knew a meeting in the Chamber of Sages was very urgently needed, even if he didn't quite want to be anywhere near the Sage of Shadow for a while

"Impa and Nabooru must be waiting for us in the Chamber of Sages," Zelda said as she looked at Link and sensed his tension.

Link turned to the princess when the others had warped away. "Zelda… what if… Impa…" his uneasiness prevented him from being able to form full sentences.

With a reassuring smile, she kissed his cheek, "It doesn't matter Link. I don't care what she thinks, remember?"

With a shy smile, he wrapped his arms around her and they shared a brief kiss before warping to the Chamber of Sages together.

o O o

Once within the Chamber of Sages, Link avoided all eye contact with the Sheikah woman and instead looked around, observing that instead of all standing on the central platform above the motifs of their respective medallions, the sages were each standing on separate floating platforms that hovered in the air a slight distance away and slightly above the central platform he stood on. That was a relief, for with the news he bore he knew he'd need all the space he could get if he was to recount the horrors that had seared an everlasting image on the back of his mind.

Looking to the side however, he was glad to see that Zelda still stood by his side. She smiled encouragingly at him and he seemed to lose himself in the deep azure pools before he shook himself and remembered the task at hand.

"Sages…" he began weakly, suddenly feeling nervous in front of the seven people he considered his friends, "Fellow protectors of our motherland… the news I bear is not pleasant. In fact, the thought of what I have to say terrifies me to the very core of my being. I do not know why, I do not know how, but I do know that Ganondorf, the very same beast we all fought so hard to seal away, has found a way of escaping his confines. Or so it seems."

He paused for breath as the sages murmured in shock. Saria's fear was evident in her eyes as she looked at Link. He looked back at her, giving her the silent comfort he had to offer. An unspoken promise it would all be okay. Ruto and Darunia glanced at each other, both knowing that as royal heads of their respective races, they would need to protect their people from any possible threat. Rauru and Impa were frowning, momentarily glancing at each other and Nabooru stood silent and alone, her arms crossed and tightly gripping each other as if she were trying her hardest to suppress her anger. Link could understand- the Gerudo man had betrayed her people and had given them an image of more than just threatening thieves- he made them look like evil murderers.

"When I lifted the Master Sword from its resting place in the pedestal," Link continued and the room fell silent again, "I was not only transported through time, but through dimension. I found myself in the Evil Realm, at a meeting of some sort between the terrors that had once invaded your temples and had trapped you. I remember him saying… the witch sisters have helped him formulate a plan to bring him and his minions back into this world… but I did not hear the plan… they discovered my presence before they could speak of it and I was attacked, but before they hit me, I was brought back to the Temple of Time…"

The confused expression on Link's face showed that he had not been able to comprehend what he saw, in fact he was unable to _believe_ what he had seen, but something inside of him, the sinking feeling in his gut told him it was very real.

The panic spread through the sages and they all muttered worriedly to each other. Zelda's hand found Link's and she squeezed it gently, her expression betraying her fear.

"It'll be okay," he whispered to her, kissing her forehead, squeezing back protectively, "I'll do all I can to make sure you are safe."

Not able to keep it inside any longer, she let out a small sob and hugged him tightly, "I don't get it Link," she whispered as she shut her eyes tightly, "After we tried so hard… how could they find a way to beat the power of our seal?"

"I'll kill him this time," Link promised, "We let him live last time, but this time there shall be no mercy."

She looked into his eyes and saw a fierce determination that both scared and comforted her. She could do nothing but hold onto him tighter. Neither of them noticed the glares they received from Impa or Ruto, or the fading smile on Saria's face as the three female sages watched them embrace.

The commotion died down and Zelda turned, dry-eyed to her fellow sages. What could be done? Not a thing… Ganondorf knew how to get into their world, they didn't know how to get into his and even if they did, the princess strongly doubted anyone would be willing to do so… which left them at Ganondorf's mercy, not knowing when he would attack, how he would attack… they had nothing, except for the sick feeling inside that told them that something was going to go horrendously wrong. It was a horrible feeling when she looked into the eyes of her fellow sages, not knowing what to say.

Link shuffled slightly, gaining Zelda's attention. He seemed to have something to say. She nodded slightly and he cleared his through, drawing more attention to himself so he could speak.

"Well… I don't know about this, it's just a wild guess, but I was thinking… the Temple of Time is the way Ganondorf was able to claim the Triforce, wasn't it? It was his ticket to the Sacred Realm- back when it _was_ the Sacred Realm, at least. So maybe now the Temple is a gateway to the Evil Realm? I think that we should take the Spiritual Stones off the altar and shut the gates. Perhaps that will tip the scales in our favour."

Murmurs of approval echoed throughout the sacred chamber and it was quickly agreed upon. Nodding in mutual understanding, they all warped to the Temple of Time once again.

Rauru tried to prise the stones from their resting-place, but seemed unable to. He made a low noise and looked at Link, "It seems only the Hero of Time is able to carry these stones any place but their origin, where only their guardians are able to."

Link nodded and stepped forward, lifting the three precious stones with ease. Turning to Saria, he held out the Kokiri Emerald and she smiled, moving forward before Rauru stopped her.

"Did you not hear what I said? Only the hero may carry the Emerald anywhere but the forest… and in the forest, only the Deku Tree will be able to hold it. The Deku Tree Sprout now, I would suppose. Link, returning the stones is a task you must perform to ensure their safety."

Link nodded, "I have some errands to run around the land anyway. I will return the stones while I do them."

"Be safe," Rauru said to the others before becoming a ball of light and hovering away.

Nodding, the others did the same until Link and Zelda were left.

"Link…" Zelda said, turning to him.

He watched her intently, making her blush uncomfortably, but she continued talking.

"Why don't you just transport yourself with the ocarina to the places you have to go?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

He smiled, "I seem to have grown bored of warping with songs. At first it was thrilling, but now it leaves me restless… it's been a long time since I've felt the wind against my body while riding on Epona. Well, okay, time travelling aside too, I just want to go back to basics for a while."

Zelda smiled, "Mind if I join you?"

Grinning, he decided immediately, "I'd love for you to come. Except… well, Epona isn't exactly the biggest horse. She's strong all right, but I don't think it'll be comfortable to ride together on her back. Especially not a long journey."

"Not a problem. I have a horse of my own, the mare Impa and I rode out on that night when Ganondorf chased us had a foal, which Impa gave to me. Her name is Flake. I'll ride on her, that way we'll be fine."

Link smiled, pleased that the obstacle had be overcome, so to speak, as Zelda lifted her fingers to her lips the way Impa did when she had taught Link how the play Zelda's Lullaby, only the sound that followed was a gentle whistle, the single note hanging in the air, silent until…

A neigh and then crashing of hooves against the earth as a white mare galloped towards them. It was perhaps a year or two younger than Epona and slowed down to a trot and gently stopping before Zelda, nuzzling the princess with affection that was evidently built on trust. With a look at Link, she nodded and they both mounted their horses.

"Where are we off to first?" Zelda questioned.

Link turned his head in the direction he was to travel, "Kokiri Forest. That way, we can return the Kokiri Emerald, and I can get a few things done."

Without another word, the two set off in the direction of Link's childhood home, but the hero frowned, not looking forward to confronting his past, what he was, and what he was not. Last time he had been to the forest, he had luckily gone unnoticed, or unrecognised... but that was before his name had been chanted across the land as the one who had felled the King of Evil. He wondered how things would change and looked into the distance grimly. If one thing were for certain, Mido would be much worse, if it were possible.


End file.
